


Family Business

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Когда Тина задерживается на работе, дома её ждут с особым нетерпением.





	Family Business

Она вернулась поздно. В британском Министерстве всегда существовал какой-нибудь аврал, форс-мажор, вялотекущий или настоящий, и даже работа на полставки отнимала порой кучу времени. В доме было темно и тихо, но, прислушавшись, она различила звуки. Из спальни доносились голоса. Скрипнула под ногой половица, и они смолкли.

Бросив пальто и саквояж в прихожей — убрать можно и утром, — Тина взбежала по лестнице. Ньют явно ждал её — едва дверь открылась, отложил книгу и поднялся навстречу. Согретая его мягким, счастливым взглядом, Тина улыбнулась в ответ.

— Ты задержалась. — Криденс возник рядом. Он ходил беззвучно, его присутствие не ощущалось, так что он всегда появлялся внезапно. Поначалу Тина вздрагивала от неожиданности, но за несколько лет привыкла, и теперь её даже забавляла эта манера подкрадываться. — Много работы?

— Как обычно. — Она размотала шарф — из-за спешки забыла снять внизу. Криденс секунду смотрел на неё оценивающе, словно ожидал разрешения, и, видимо, уловил его — обнял её за талию и развернул к себе.

Он целовался неторопливо и теперь уже уверенно, больше не опасаясь, что его оттолкнут. Тоже привык ко всему. Тине нравилась эта вдумчивая обстоятельность, за которой угадывались страсть, и желание, и запретный для него ураган эмоций. От его прикосновений в ней самой начинала дрожать струна, звонкая, туго натянутая.

По плечам скользнули тёплые руки мужа, освобождая её от мантии, а потом и от блузы; Ньют провёл руками по бёдрам, пока не пытаясь приласкать, лишь обещая. Он зажимал в зубах палочку — так и не избавился от этой привычки, хотя Тина просила так не делать. Потом, когда Криденс лёгкими поцелуями спустился по шее и перебрался к обнажённому плечу, палочка оказалась у Ньюта в руке, и остатки одежды, расстёгиваясь и ослабевая, стали аккуратно сползать с тела. В некоторых вещах Ньют был до странности педантичным. Тина откинула голову ему на плечо, так что Криденс, воспользовавшись моментом, тронул губами кожу на горле. Ньют ненавязчиво потянул обоих к кровати.

Край был ближе, чем казалось Тине, но её удержали в четыре руки, помешав неловкому падению. Плавным, явно рассчитанным движением Криденс уложил её на спину и, ненадолго задержавшись, чтобы снять рубашку, улёгся сверху. Тина не сопротивлялась. Она любила иногда вот так расслабиться и позволить им управлять её телом, её — их общим — удовольствием.

Пока Ньют, занявший место рядом, расправлялся с его одеждой, Криденс поцелуями, покусываниями, касаниями повторял путь по коже Тины — от чувствительного местечка за ухом по шее вниз, к плечу, к горлу и снова к уху. Потом она раздвинула ноги, без слов предлагая немного поторопиться. Криденс послушно подхватил её бедро, чуть приподнимая для удобства, и сразу вошёл, медленно, аккуратно, но глубоко, словно желая заполнить её целиком — не то Ньют научил, не то сам после всех последних экспериментов догадался, как ей нравится. Движения были такими же медленными и мягкими. Она ахнула, невольно чуть выгибаясь навстречу. Ньют наклонился за поцелуем, а когда воздух закончился, он, будто угадав мысли, отстранился, и Тина открыто застонала. Пальцы мужчин сплетались на её груди, лаская друг друга, и она видела, как Криденс бросает на Ньюта взгляды, жаркие, жадные. Тот отвечал обычной своей улыбкой, восторженной, обещающей — что-то личное, особенное, что-то для них двоих. Но в этот момент, Тина была уверена, оба принадлежали только ей. Безраздельно. Она привлекла Ньюта к себе, лишь сейчас заметив, что его пижама исчезла; он охотно придвинулся, целуя в уголок рта, рукой скользя по животу, по бедру. Криденс шумно вздохнул и, сбиваясь с ритма, прильнул к ней, обнял одной рукой Ньюта.

Они повернулись немного набок, чтобы тяжесть тел не сковывала движения. Ньют прижимался сзади, и Тина чувствовала, что он тоже очень возбуждён, но он терпеливо ждал, каким-то своим чутьём понимая, что сегодня она не настроена на одновременное проникновение. Толчки стали сильнее, несдержаннее. Криденс зажмурился и наконец издал первый стон. Тина, сгибаясь, обхватила его бёдра ногами, чтобы он мог входить глубже, до основания, и кто-то всхлипнул, отрывисто, сладко. Кажется, Ньют.

Когда Криденс кончил, все трое ненадолго замерли; Тина переждала волну слабых приятных спазмов, которой для неё всегда сопровождался этот момент. Потом Криденс откинулся назад, перекатил её на себя, выскальзывая. Ощутить разочарование она не успела — Ньют снова прижался, вошёл резко, одним толчком; хрипло застонал на ухо, застыв, затем продолжил двигаться. Он был ещё увереннее, словно точно знал, что должен делать, и Тина прогнулась в пояснице, с удовольствием подставляясь ему. Криденс, придерживая за бедро, ласкал её рукой, быстро, почти в идеальном ритме; отвердевшие до боли соски тёрлись о его грудь. Тина захлёбывалась звуками, нетерпеливыми, просящими и счастливыми.

Ньют стонал и всхлипывал громче неё, но всё же сумел дотянуть до момента, когда она начала содрогаться и рывками вскидывать бёдра, против воли подгоняя оргазм; после пары таких рывков с силой вдавился внутрь, словно ему не хватало собственной длины для нужных ощущений, и вжался лицом в шею, заглушив хриплый стон.

Криденс, всё ещё тяжело дыша, заставил обоих сдвинуться, скатиться на кровать и лечь рядом. Тина приникла головой к его плечу, погружаясь в дымку бездумной расслабленности; спустя время ощутила, как Ньют медленно и лениво целует её спину повыше лопаток. Кожа казалась скользкой от влаги.

— Теперь придётся всё чистить, — пробормотала Тина, пытаясь открыть глаза.

— Ты же только со службы. — Приподнявшись, Ньют обвёл пальцем краешек её уха. — Иди в ванную. Я займусь.

— М-м… Ты самый лучший муж. — Она улыбнулась Ньюту. Криденс отчётливо хмыкнул, и она, не сдержав усмешку, повернулась к нему: — А ты самый лучший любовник. — Она поцеловала Криденса и, не без его помощи, села, подбирая едва слушающиеся ноги. — Я быстро.

Она вернулась в постель, стараниями Ньюта уже чистую, приятно похрустывающую, и устроилась в объятиях Криденса. Он всегда так собственнически обхватывал её — или Ньюта, или обоих — руками, будто не собирался когда-либо отпускать. Ньют сполз ниже и уложил голову ей на живот; сперва легонько дразнил пальцами, но она, расслабленная и довольная, почти не реагировала на прикосновения, и он отступился, просто вытянул руку поверх.

— Завтра у меня выходной. — Тина чуть повернулась. Криденс перебирал её волосы; краем глаза она видела, как он поглаживает Ньюта по плечу свободной рукой. — Прогуляемся?

— Давно никуда вместе не выбирались, — поддержал Ньют.

— Кстати, я поговорила кое с кем… — Она глянула на Криденса. — В ближайшее время тебе сделают новые документы.

Он приподнял брови.

— Опять?

— На этот раз почти настоящие. — Она улыбнулась. — С твоим лицом. Ты сможешь выходить из дома без маскировочных чар, без нашего сопровождения. Тебя ведь уже не ищут, и теперь ты можешь заново появиться для общества. Только имя будет другое.

Ньют оживился, даже приподнялся, переводя взгляд с неё на Криденса.

— Значит, ты сможешь чаще бывать у меня — приходить каждый день, если захочешь, и открыто работать, как другие помощники. Это же здорово. — Он передвинулся и сгрёб их в охапку, прижал к себе. — Это отличная новость!

Тина со смешком отмахнулась от попытки поцеловать её в нос и снова улеглась. Сияющий Ньют, обнимая обоих, вытянулся рядом.

Криденс долго смотрел на неё, как раньше, словно размышляя, верить ли ей, а потом — что случалось так редко — вдруг улыбнулся.

— Это ты самая лучшая… Тина.


End file.
